


Dont tell me what do do (2/5)

by In_Arcadia_IO



Series: Don't tell me what to do [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: LOTR RPF - Freeform, LoTR RPS - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/pseuds/In_Arcadia_IO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How it all began. Way back in New Zealand filming The Fellowship of the Ring.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont tell me what do do (2/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began. Way back in New Zealand filming _The Fellowship of the Ring_

The dreaded confrontation came sooner than he would have wanted.

The next morning, shortly after six a.m. Viggo stumbled into the make-up trailer, hardly awake, feeling as if had barley slept. 

"Uh, Joan, I'd give the world for a cup of coffee," he mumbled, rubbing his aching forehead with one hand.

"She'll be back in a minute," a cool voice answered him from across the mirror. Orlando, in full Elven attire already, wig, contact lenses and all.

Viggo turned around, startled. "Orlando, I can't say how sorry I am about yesterday evening," he said hoarsely.

"Guess I have to be thankful you broke it off in time," Orlando replied scathingly. "Just imagine how sorry you'd be this morning if we'd gone through with it."

Quickly, Orlando rose from his seat, tugging at his tunic. "Now, will you please excuse me? I've got a shoot scheduled right now."

"You misunderstood everything," Viggo started again helplessly.

"No, I think I understand perfectly. Further explanations are not needed at all."

A cold blue regard shot at him. Those strange, crystal blue eyes never failed to amaze Viggo. They were so different from Orlando's real eye colour, a deep chocolate brown. It was as if somebody else was speaking to him. That cool hostile voice was not Orlando's: it could have been the elf's, proud and aloof.

Viggo opened his mouth again, but closed it instantly under that menacing gaze. And before he could think of anything else Orlando had walked out of the trailer leaving Viggo to collapse on one of the stools before the make-up desks, shaking his head, both desperate and annoyed.

What would have Viggo made of it had he known that Orlando broke up his shoot soon after?

"I'm sorry, Peter. I need a break. These damned contact lenses!", he cried, running off the set. "My eyes ..."

But the contact lenses were not why Orlando's eyes were reddened and watery.

"Don't be stupid," he groaned, leaning against a tree as soon as he was out of sight. Trying to wipe off the tears he realized he was ruining his make-up. Cathy, their make-up artist, would scold him afterwards and, what was worse, she would ask him all sorts of questions, questions he didn't feel like answering.

"Stop it," he told himself, banging a fist against the tree. "That guy's not worth it!"

***

Days passed. Weeks passed and the shooting continued. Orlando's one-time lapse never repeated itself. Obviously, he had found lenses that better agreed with him and everyone agreed that he was simply perfect in his role.

Apart from that, Orlando seemed to be having a good time, spending most of his spare time on wild escapades together with the hobbits. Mountain-biking, canoeing, bungee jumping, raiding the local pubs with Elijah and Dominic whenever they had an evening off. If someone had looked a little closer, however, they'd have noticed that Orlando was not as cheerful as before. That his laughter was always a tad too shrill to be sincere and that he was drunk far too often.

And Viggo? Nobody took any notice of Viggo, who had joined the cast later and had been an outsider from the start. It only seemed natural that he separated himself from the others, often writing or making sketches in the blue notebook he always carried with him. Taking photos on and off the set or painting at his house where he had set up a little studio, Viggo seemed to be content without anybody's company.

And Peter couldn't complain about Viggo either: he threw himself into the role of Aragorn with verve, often wearing his ranger's gear off set, too. Sometimes he even slept out in the forest in his worn and soiled Aragorn clothes. "It's only to get into the role," he'd answer when questioned about it. That he was obviously as brooding and distant as Aragorn only seemed to be fitting.

 

***

Some minor incident happened three weeks later, but again no one was there to witness it. They were preparing the fight scenes in the Mines of Moria. Bob, their Sword Master, had been exercising with them the whole day until they were completely exhausted. Sean and John had already left the training ground together with their sparring partners. And suddenly Viggo and Orlando found themselves alone in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

The sun was already low in the west, but Viggo's enthusiasm was still unbroken. "I'd like to go through this one more time," Viggo called over to Bob. "Too bad that the goblin stand-in has gone already."

"No prob," Bob answered. "We'll get him for you. I think I saw him over there at the catering trailer."

"I don't mind being your sparring partner," Orlando calmly remarked as soon as Bob had walked off.

"But you don't know the steps and passes. And don't you use bows and arrows for most of this sequence?"

"Yeah, but I did a lot of sword training, too. Come on, Ranger. I'd love to have a good fight with you."

Something completely uncontrollable sparkled in Orlando's eyes. Fury. Passion. Viggo never found out exactly what it was because the other man's attack came so fast that he could only strike back by pure instinct.

Their swords clashed fiercely. Thanks to all those hours of training, they had both become excellent fighters, striking at each other furiously. Viggo was stronger, but Orlando made up for that with agility and vigour. It was as if a dam had suddenly broken and now Orlando's pent-up anger and frustration of the past weeks came out. This fight was surely not for training purposes. It was about them. And they were both deadly serious about it.

But their struggle ended just as abruptly as it had started. When retreating from Orlando's violent dashes Viggo stepped backwards and stumbled over the roots of a tree. Unable to maintain his balance, he he fell flat on his back. Quick as lightning Orlando was upon him, straddling him and pointing his sword at Viggo's chest. They were both breathing heavily.

"Now what's next, Orlando?" Viggo said quietly. "D'you want to stab me? That's not necessary. You pierced my heart already."

Again Orlando's expression was unreadable. Quickly, he rose to his feet, sheathing his sword. "Damn you, Viggo! You and your exaggerated sense of melodrama!"

"All the time it's about you! Only you. It's as if the whole world was revolving only about the extraordinary Mr. Mortensen. Damn you, you and your 'artistic sensibility' just make me sick!"

And with that he stormed off, past by a bewildered Bob who had just returned with the goblin stand-in.

"Hey, Viggo. What's going on?"

Viggo looked up, trying to act as if nothing had happened. "Sorry for troubling you. I'm afraid I had enough for today, Bob," he remarked casually, wiping off the leaves and dirt from his clothes. "Orlando just reminded me that one shouldn't overdo it!"

And that was true. As if a switch had been flipped the moment he'd seen the rage flash up in Orlando's eyes. All the time, he'd only been thinking of himself. Had been so afraid that the object of his adoration might not be worth it. Had been so in love with the idea of being in love with Orlando that he'd completely forgotten about the man himself. He hadn't even tried getting to know Orlando better. He'd only judged him from the distorted image he was harbouring in his heart.

Apparently, all this mattered more to Orlando than he would have let on to Viggo. Or he wouldn't have acted this way.

So it seemed that there was still a kind of invisible bond between them. And perhaps, against all odds, there'd be a second chance for them. This time, however, he must do better. He mustn't try to run before he could walk. Try to talk to him and sort out the many misunderstandings. Yeah, that wouldn't be such a bad way to start off again.

Good intentions. Best-laid plans. Viggo couldn't know how difficult it would be to put them into practice.


End file.
